Drugstore
by Platinum Angel
Summary: Chapter 4!!!*** Vegeta finally finds Bulma, but meets an unexpected change in plan.
1. Prisoner

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, or the song Drugstore, by Stabbing Westward. I do not own them!  
  
DRUGSTORE  
  
  
  
Bulma was walking with Freeza over to Vegeta's cell. "Hello my pet. Time to play." She said, wickedness in her voice. She looked at Vegeta, in all his glory, nude. A collar around his neck and shackles were encircling his ankles. She smirked to herself. My pet.  
  
She had him. Vegeta had a chip inserted into him and he was unable to rebel against her. Her and her stupid genius. I'll kill her someday. She! Dare shatter my pride? I shall repay the favor to her ten-fold. But to have her.  
  
You seduce me... Lonely in your hell.  
  
Naked and hungry. I crawl into your cell...  
  
Bulma grabbed the leash and led Vegeta down the winding halls to her room. She opened the door revealing the gigantic bed. "Come on Vegeta." She said smoothly. She pulled him on top of her and kissed him roughly.  
  
A virtual drugstore is piled on your bed.  
  
I can't resist with your tongue inside my head...  
  
"You are mine Vegeta." She said as she removed his leash. "I hate to have all these restraints on you, but you may run away. That won't be any fun now will it?"  
  
How can everything be justified by you?  
  
She pulled at him again but he resisted. Why must she do this to me? Lock me in a cage, no food, only water, to keep me alive long enough to torture me with what I can't have, again and again. I can't have her. I am her 'pet' no more.  
  
you get off watching me bleed...  
  
you get off feeding my disease.  
  
She pulls at him more roughly this time. "Vegeta! You are mine! Now do your job pet."  
  
Vegeta growls to himself and kisses her, bruising her lips. But she doesn't care. She only wants release. What about me? The thoughts kept flitting in his mind. She moaned against his lips.  
  
Her small hands moving down his back. Quickly and without thought he grabbed her hands, pinning tem above her with one hand. He looks at her face and sees that she is smiling. He nips at her ear and she squirms beneath him.  
  
this time will be perfect you explain.  
  
but your tongues as deadly as a needle in my vein...  
  
He moves to her neck, nipping and sucking at the flesh. Why do I still do this, I hate her so. I remember why. She controls me. If I don't I die. Wouldn't death be better then this?  
  
"Vegeta.. Finish it." She gasps out between breaths.  
  
He moves down and latches on to one of her breasts. Her back arches into him and she wraps a leg around his waist. I should end this. Just kill her.  
  
How can everything be justified by you?  
  
How can my demise be justified by you?  
  
He moves to the other breast. Teasing it with his tongue and free hand. Kill.her.His mind played the words over in his head, again and again. He moved down to her navel and dipped his tongue in and scraped his teeth against the flesh, earning a moan. Kill.her.end this.why suffer?  
  
I'm so tired of living for your touch.  
  
I'm so tired of needing you so much.  
  
He used his free hand to brush her sex. Her breath caught and she bucked upwards. She will do anything now.get your freedom.  
  
"Bulma." He spoke softly  
  
"What?" she murmured  
  
"I want my freedom." As he said this he brushed his hand over her sex again. Her breathing became ragged.  
  
"Fine! Anything, just finish it!"  
  
"I want your word."  
  
"Yes. You have it."  
  
  
  
Outside the door Freeza waited. He heard the sounds coming from the room. None of them was coming from the prince. So, that is how she tortures him? Freeza smirked to himself. Silence soon came and the door opened. Bulma was leading Vegeta by a leash out of the room.  
  
"Well Miss Bulma?" Freeza said. "How did it go."  
  
"Guard, escort him to his cell." Bulma demanded.  
  
Vegeta growled to himself.  
  
"He wants freedom Freeza." Bulma said. She then laughed.  
  
"Oh, is that so? Stupid monkey."  
  
"I had your word!" Vegeta bellowed. A button was then pressed and he was silent once more.  
  
"Yes, stupid monkey indeed." Bulma started laughing again and then walked with Freeza down the hall."  
  
How ca everything be justified by you?  
  
When did I decide to be crucified by you?  
  
How can everything be justified by you?  
  
By you... 


	2. Broken

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ…thank you for caring.  
  
AN: I know that I had originally titled this story DRUGSTORE, but that was when I had no intent on making it more then one chapter. Thank you ShadowDrake, this chapter is for you, since you are the only one that had reviewed. If you wish for me to keep going or if you have any ideas, I would love to hear them! Please email me at Buggirl_25@hotmail.com. My screen name is Bbsugar77. Thank you for your review!  
  
  
  
Last time:  
  
*-*--*---*----*-----*------*-------*--------*---------*----------*---------- -*-----------*  
  
"He wants freedom Freeza." Bulma said. She then laughed.  
  
"Oh, is that so? Stupid monkey."  
  
"I had your word!" Vegeta bellowed. A button was then pressed and he was silent once more.  
  
"Yes, stupid monkey indeed." Bulma started laughing again and then walked with Freeza down the hall."  
  
How can everything be justified by you?  
  
When did I decide to be crucified by you?  
  
How can everything be justified by you?  
  
By you...  
  
  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Broken  
  
  
  
Vegeta shook his head as he awoke from his unconscious slumber. He cursed under his breath. He went to move and noticed that he was being restrained. He pulled on his arm expecting something to snap and give in to his strength, although just the opposite happened. It pulled back, holding his arm tighter then before, painfully tight. He tried his legs, the same happened. He was becoming angered. 'How does she manage this?' He drew a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"Vegeta, have you been a bad pet?" A voice whispered from his left. He went to move his head toward the sound when the collar around his neck tightened and started to suffocate him. He gasped and moved his eyes and could see the purple and white creature through the reflection of the table. The collar let go and released. All of the bindings released and Vegeta fell to the floor, gasping for breath. Feeling unable to draw enough from the air to fill his lungs.  
  
"What the fuck did you think that you were doing? Asking her for freedom? Do you actually think that may ever be granted to you?"  
  
"You'll see…someday, freak."  
  
Freeza kicked him in the ribs. A chuckle escaped his lips. "Stupid monkey! How dumb does your kind get?"  
  
* If I hadn't made me, I would've been made somehow.  
  
If I hadn't assembled myself, I'dve fallen apart by now.  
  
Vegeta, now unrestrained, got up off the ground. "If I hadn't made me, I'd be more inclined to bow."  
  
  
  
* Powers that be would have swallowed me up, but that's more than I can allow. *  
  
Vegeta could hear a sound coming from somewhere, making him know that he shouldn't need to live with this any longer.  
  
* If you let them make you, they'll make you papier-mâché. *  
  
"Stupid monkey! Listen to me!" Freeza had a look of horror upon his face. The collar that had kept him under them for so long broke and shattered, falling to the ground in a million pieces. "At a distance you're strong, until the wind comes, then you crumble and blow away."  
  
A flash of pure fear flickered through Freeza's eyes. All the strength that had been taken from him by them now returned, ten-fold.  
  
* If you let them fuck you, there will be no foreplay. But rest assured, they'll screw you complete til' your ass is blue and gray. *  
  
"You should make amends with you." Vegeta's voice was as hard as ice, but low and deadly. Like a blood song from a predator that knows your theirs, and as good as dead.  
  
"Monkey! Make sense!" Freeza was quivering with fear. Now no longer in control, he feared for his life.  
  
"If only for better health. But if you really want to live." His voice, dripping with the intentions of his black soul. "Why not try and Make yourself?"  
  
* If I hadn't made me, I'dve fallen apart by now. *  
  
"I won't let em' make me, it's more than I can allow." Vegeta took a step forward. A flicker of gold sparked off his body. Now with a power greater then any known in existence. They should pray…to him. "So when I make me, I won't be papier-mâché. And if I fuck me...I'll fuck me in my own way. You should make amends with you. If only for better health. But if you really want to live, why not try and Make Yourself? Make yourself."  
  
He took another step forward, the world shook with his strides. He walked forward, walking past the trembling Freeza and on toward the mistresses room. Who shall now know what it is like, to remain unpleased, and to bow before another. She will know pain, great pain, which she rightfully deserves. All the wrong that she had done, it all has its consequences, and she is in great debt. It's about time she starts to repay his loyalty, and all those favors.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The song that I had used in this chapter was "make yourself" by 'incubus'. I love them! They are great. The next chapter will be called consequence. Be on the lookout for that one! Lol!  
  
  
  
Okay, that totally sucked, if I should change it to the one I had written as chapter two previously, then please tell me. Thank the other two people for reviews that I had not mentioned! Thankyou! 


	3. Consequences

Last time:  
  
"You should make amends with you." Vegeta's voice was as hard as ice, but low and deadly. Like a blood song from s predator that knows your theirs, as good as dead.  
  
"Monkey! Make sense!" Freeza was quivering with fear, now no longer in control, he feared for his life.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter three: consequence  
  
  
  
Vegeta walked down the hall, his eyes set to the door ahead of him, cold as stone. 'I am not a monkey, I am not a plaything for some selfish wench that thinks she can own me, she may feel my pain, my fury, and all my sorrow. She will feel what I felt, that and more. That is if I decide to keep her and not make her suffer a slow and agonizing demise.'  
  
The door was now merely a step away that was all that was left as a distance between him, and her, and revenge. He knew what he wanted to do, but he thought again. 'She must not feel the pleasure, she must know what it is to give and never receive.' Mating was then out of the question. 'We'll see.'  
  
He opened the tall do to the mistress's quarters. There she lay on her bed, naked. "I knew that you would be coming here first, before you think of anything else."  
  
"And how, wench, might you have known that." He sneered at her. His glare was cold and emotionless. There was no reason as to why he should show himself to her. She was nothing and not a thing could change his opinion of her and what she has become now. She once was someone that Vegeta would walk by in the halls of the Saiyan Empire.  
  
She was once one of the greatest experimentalists known to anyone. She once worked for King Vegeta, but that was until she was also brought to Freeza along with Vegeta and a few of the other Saiyans. His partners that took part in purging missions with Vegeta had either died on a mission, or one by one they were annihilated by Freeza for their disobedience when they had demanded that they stop the pointless missions. Vegeta was one of these men, but Bulma, who had come to be a favorite of Vegeta, had chosen to keep him for her own personal reasons, to that he lived. In a way, she is the reason that she is alive today. However, that does not stop what is fate. Her fate is to bow and tremble at his feet.  
  
Her voice brought him back to the matter at hand. "Because Vegeta. I know your every thought and intention. And you are still debating whether you want to fuck me or torture me. Either way, I win."  
  
That was all that was needed to anger him to the point where he wanted to kill her on the spot, but then what would the point of that is? "I'll deal with you later, but incase you are unaware, if you leave this room, you are as good as dead." With that said he left the room.  
  
Bulma lay back in her bed and wondered where she had gone wrong. She had no choice. She just wished that he knew that and he would perhaps understand things from where she was forced to look at them from. She needed a way to save Vegeta to not look overly suspicious, and what better way then a pleasure slave. That was the only thing that she was able to conjure up last minute. She knew that he would hate her, but he is the only chance she has to getting back home and saving her father.  
  
After her mother died during the attack on earth her father was all that she had left. Freeza took him while Bulma was sold to a man by the name of King Vegeta. She devoted her life to inventing powerful weaponry and other things of substantial effect. Although she now does the same for this monster, Freeza, but what she makes for him is different. None of her inventions for him are reparable by other than herself and she had placed a failsafe in each of them. Therefore, she was in total control, almost. She was going to wait and tell this to Vegeta when the time was right, but apparently this time never came. She lay down and tried to stifle a cry, but not succeeding she decided that she may as well just wait. She was to die soon. it was fate.  
  
Vegeta walked the halls to where he left Freeza, he was going to kill the beast that took away his pride, his heart, his life, his family, his future, his honor, and turned him into a heartless murderer. So many have died at his hands, so many.too many.He will destroy Freeza, and his past will disappear with him, never to be known to any one ever again.  
  
Bulma looked up to the things on her dresser. The failsafe device to her inventions was one among many of her things, she reached to pick in up.  
  
Vegeta turned the corner, there Freeza stood laughing, holding a device in his hand. "What the hell are you laughing about?" Vegeta growled out.  
  
"Something that my darling Bulma gave to me to kill you in an instant if you got out of control.something attached to the chip at the base of your skull. How's it feel to loose the upper hand monkey?" Freeza had a sadistic grin on his face, chuckling to himself.  
  
Bulma studied the device closely, knowing that she now has no way to save herself from Vegeta's vengeance now that she destroys the failsafe in the chip, but he is the last of his kind, he deserves another chance, although her life will soon end. She rubbed a dainty finger over the blue button.  
  
Freeza grasped the control. "Your bluffing."Vegeta spat out at him. "You have no way to stop me."  
  
He goes to push the button.  
  
She goes to push the button.  
  
  
  
Hey there everyone! I hope that you liked this chapter! I liked writing it! I thank my reviewers!  
  
*ShadowDrake- I won't leave you hanging there, don't worry, just be patient. It will all come together soon.  
  
*Sally- Hope that you still review and enjoy this story. ^ _ ~ It will all come together soon. I don't want to give anything away. Thanks for both the reviews!  
  
*Megan- Happy that you are enjoying the story, sorry for the late update.  
  
*Venchen- You'll see in chapter five.just be on the look out.  
  
Keep your reviews coming and I will start to update as soon as I see five more reviews. The faster you give me your reviews, the faster I will get the next chapter out before you know it!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
H 


	4. Fate

Drugstore Chapter 4: Fate  
  
Disclaimer: Hey there, I do not own any of the DBZ characters in this story, so please, do not sue me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*LAST TIME~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vegeta turned the corner, there Freeza stood laughing, holding a device in his hand. "What the hell are you laughing about?" Vegeta growled out.  
  
" Something that my darling Bulma gave to me to kill you in an instant if you got out of control, something attached to the chip at the base of your skull. How's it feel to loose the upper hand monkey?" Freeza had a sadistic grin on his face, chuckling to himself.  
  
Bulma studied the device closely, knowing that she now has no way to save herself from Vegeta's vengeance now that she destroys the failsafe in the chip, but he is the last of his kind, he deserves another chance, although her life will soon end. She rubbed a dainty finger over the blue button.  
  
Freeza grasped the control. "You're bluffing." Vegeta spat out at him. "You have no way to stop me."  
  
He goes to push the button.  
  
She goes to push the button.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vegeta looks at Freeza with a look of a pure predator, "Seems to me that there was a small problem with your "fail safe" Device.was there not?" Vegeta chuckled and clenched his fists. "Your mine now." Vegeta disappeared, and Freeza fell to the ground in a pile of flesh. Vegeta stood a few feet behind holding the skeletal remains the bones dangling together by torn tendons and bits of muscle. "Now, where are the rest of them?"  
  
A group of men ran down the hall, the alarm had been sounded, but they all stopped when they had seen the sight in front of them all. Freeza's odd shapes skeleton dangled from one of Vegeta's hand, and in the other, the skull. "What the fuck happened here?" one of the men yelled.  
  
"What does it look like?" Vegeta gripped the skull and it shattered to the ground. "I will see you all in hell." Vegeta laughed and all the men fell to the ground, dead.  
  
Vegeta turned on his heal and headed the way that he had come, back to the woman's room. She was next to feel his fury, and she was the cause of it all. She was his enigma.  
  
He opened the door, she still lay on the bed naked, but now she was holding a device in her hand. "That is the device to.why had she?" A pool of blood was gathering on the sheets and slowly spilling to the floor. She had attempted to kill herself. He walked over to her still form, and put his hand to her wound, she had bitten her wrist in an attempt to kill herself. He quickly closed his eyes, and her wound was healed, it would still be some time before she would awaken. Now was the time to leave with her.  
  
He walked out of the room, she was thrown over his shoulder, none too gently, and he walked down the hall to the elevators. He pushed the button, the doors opened and revealed six men and a scientist, an old man with white hair and thick black glasses. He looked at them oddly, then stepped on the elevator. The six men fell dead not long after Vegeta entered, holes gaping through their stomachs. The old man cowered in fear, until realization dawned on him.  
  
Bulma was thrown over his shoulder, blood stained her clothes. "What are you doing with my poor daughter!"  
  
Vegeta looked at him quizzically. "What do you mean this is your daughter?"  
  
"This is my daughter Bulma! I thought that she was freed after the Saiyans were killed! Freeza promised me!" Vegeta just huffed to himself and raised his hand.the man cowered in fear, then all was black, he was unconscious.  
  
The doors closed behind them and Vegeta hefted the old man up on his other shoulder. 'I should just kill him. He is not worth the trouble.' The elevator jerked to a stop, "Level 3? This is not where I want to be." He growled deep in his throat and blasted a hole into the floor of the elevator, levitating down to level one. Then taking out the wall.  
  
Men armed to the teeth stood there, waiting. Not giving Vegeta the chance to act, they fired. With the people upon his back, he had no choice. He ran straight through the blasts, taking them full on while protecting the others. He ran to the ships and quickly threw in the passengers. He then turned and looked at about a hundred men that sought to outnumber him. "Numbers don't matter, foolish imbeciles! You will all rot and turn to dust."  
  
Vegeta's eyes glowed white, energy pulsed and flowed around him. As if a lost soul it traveled through all of the guards, they fallen in it's wake.  
  
The men all screamed and tried to run. "What is that thing! Run!" But they were all devoured by the soulless energy that traveled the room. When they all collapsed it dispersed into the air, to return when next summoned.  
  
He then entered the ship and left.  
  
  
  
The ship was small, although not one of the pods that they used when going on purging missions. He looked at the girl. "Now what the fuck am I to do with her?" He growled and clenched his fists tightly. "She is still mine. As she will forever be."  
  
"She saved your life you know." He was startled by the sudden voice behind him. He turned and saw the old man looking at him. "She was the one that pushed the button to deactivate the fail safe, and she thought that you were going to come back and kill her, so she tried to kill herself first. That is how she fears you Vegeta. Is that what you want?" The old man smiled again. "We'll be home soon."  
  
Vegeta looked at the screen then looked back to the man, and he still lay motionless, unconscious.  
  
  
  
There was chapter 4.  
  
Please review! And sorry it was so short.( 


End file.
